


Двойник

by Silversonne



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Crossover Pairings, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-26 08:42:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3844453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silversonne/pseuds/Silversonne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дрифт сталкивается с самим собой. На Лост Лайте возможно всё :}</p>
            </blockquote>





	Двойник

**Author's Note:**

> В подарок для SSC.

– Ты кто такой? Мечи спрятал! Быстро!  
Дрифт не стал спорить, лишь тихо подался вперед. Какие-то полшага, но незнакомый сине-золотой трансформер сделал предупредительный жест, и Дрифт развел руки в стороны, показывая, что не собирается нападать.  
– Как ты здесь очутился? Эта система должна была…  
– Отключи динамик, – фыркнул незнакомец. Он внимательно осмотрел себя. По-видимому, ему не понравилось то, что он увидел, потому что послышалось злобное, невнятное шипение. Непривычно-сглаженные контуры морочили оптику, отсутствовали привычные бесконечно-сложные детали, хитрой стыковкой делавшие корпус мобильным и удобным для трансформации. Может, он уснул за медитацией? Не похоже.  
– Я Дрифт, – тихо отозвался белый трансформер. – Автобот. Ты в безопасности. На ЛостЛайте.  
– Где-где?  
– На ЛостЛайте. Это корабль Родимуса, и мы ищем рыцарей света, – выпалил на одном дыхании Дрифт. – Ты похож на них. Я сначала подумал…  
– Что за шлак ты несешь? Чтобы у Родимуса был собственный корабль? Да он под началом Оптимуса доучиться не смог, а ты говоришь капитан. Ха!  
– Не говори про него… так. Он быстро тебе бампер надерет. То есть… я хотел сказать, он поговорит с тобой, и ты поймешь, что… – странный трансформер запутался, сконфузился.  
– Значит так, – перебил синий меха. – Не знаю, кто ты, но Дрифт здесь только один – и это я. Рыцарей, о которых ты говоришь, я давным-давно нашел. Но они самоустранились от войны. Попросту, кинули нас, шарки недогаечные, пристрелить бы, да снарядов жалко.

Гнев вибрирующей волной обрушился на отсек, и белый меха нервно зазвенел острыми деталями. Сине-золотой трансформер, назвавшийся его именем, спокойно продолжил:  
– Вообще-то Космос научил меня терпеливее относиться к тем, кто не прав и ошибается.

Чем дольше трансформеры присматривались друг к другу, тем сильнее недоумевали, как так получается, что двигаются они одинаково, реагируют и выражаются тоже. Спор о том, кто из них настоящий Дрифт и под чьим командованием лучше служить, привел к шлаковому выводу – в ткани пространства-времени скакнули показатели плотности и энергии, нечто невидимо-материальное закрутилось в гайку, и Дрифт из параллельного мира нырнул прямиком на ЛостЛайт, в результате чего столкнулся нос к носу со своим «двойником».

Сильный, напористый, резкий сине-золотой незнакомец, сомневающийся в себе гораздо меньше своего «двойника», пришелся по Искре последнему. Долго прятать потерявшегося в пространстве трансформера Дрифт не смог. Ультра Магнус пару циклов горестно вздыхал, сверяя позывные иномирца с базой беглых десептиконов, зато Родимус неимоверно обрадовался: два Дрифта – это вам не два Магнуса. Когда еще такое счастье будет?!

После очередного приключения с последствиями и умелой помощи синего «двойника», своей изобретательностью поразившего даже Родимуса, Дрифт наслаждался отдыхом, развалившись на платформе в отсеке, который с недавних пор радостно делил с новой знаменитостью корабля. Он мог жадно слушать о неведомом мире и не внимать нудным комментариям Магнуса. Чуждый мир открывался фантастическим и захватывающе-сложным, но Дрифта до отчаяния доводил тот факт, что Оптимус не пожелал увести десептиконов подальше от планеты людей, вместо этого устроив битву на улицах маленького города, не в пример огромным кибертронским городам. Синий рычал, дескать Дрифт ничего не понимает, и что Оптимус пожертвовал собой ради мира на Земле, и что… Белый постоянно встревал, спорил, много говорил о Кибертроне и… Его перебивал синий и напоминал, что команда Родимуса сбежала с Кибертрона на поиски рыцарей, потому что интереснее решать воображаемые задачи, создавая из ничего отвлекающие проблемы, а могли бы бросить силы на восстановление… Собеседник за словом в архив не лез, отвечая, что команда Оптимуса не лучше, потому что искать новый дом проще, чем помогать старому, и вообще главная цель Родимуса… Так они спорили, пока белый не признался, что несмотря на все разногласия, собеседник ему нравится и даже очень. Смутившись, он уставился куда-то между темно-синих ног сидящего напротив. Случайно уставился и засмущался еще больше, когда «двойник» криво усмехнулся, заметив направление взгляда.  
– Ты когда-нибудь пробовал коннект с самим собой? – хмыкнул золотой самурай.  
– Не-а, – тихо отозвался Дрифт. – Я тут даже с Родимусом не пробовал, хотя хотел. Он непонятливый, никогда ничего не замечает.  
– Забудь. Я о другом.  
– Мне кажется, это не совсем правильно. Но… Если ты и я… ты ведь это имеешь в виду?  
– Нет! Ты потрогаешь себя, а я посмотрю. Я что – на спарка глупого похож? – синий охотно приблизился. Он оказался слишком близко. Даже чересчур – настолько, что отталкивать его не было никакого смысла. Да и возможности. Как его оттолкнешь, когда он так смотрит – спокойно, рассудительно, как будто знает, что делает... – Да ты в меня втрескался по самые «ушки»! – и он потрепал белого по заостренным надшлемным анализаторам. – Хэй, давай, признавайся! …Простая трансформация, а всё равно красиво, – задумчиво подытожил он.  
– Неправда, – белому показалось, что он успевает возразить. И остановить «двойника». Но на него уже легли сверху, надежно прижав весом трехрежимника, и никак тут не возразишь, потому что жарко, и Икра бьется – коварный извращенец в грудной камере! – словно сумасшедшая, зараженная свормами.

Пришлось отдать команду на выключение света. В темноте корпус «двойника» красиво подсвечивался, и можно было играть со светящимися деталями, перебарывая некстати атаковавшую стеснительность. И белый трогал – аккуратно, осторожно, вел себя по-автоботски доверчиво, забыв про экс-десептиконскую свою натуру, пока окончательно не запутался в многообразии сине-черных деталей и не прищемил пару своих проводов, некстати попавших между чужих сложно изогнутых втулок. Рядом с «двойником» можно было забыться. Быть доверчивым с самим собой просто и естественно. Всё равно никто не узнает. Вряд ли самурай станет рассказывать кому-либо о странном коннекте. Провода стремительно сплелись. Между компонентами скрутки сине-золотого партнера сделалось влажно. Молниевые разряды проскочили между соединившимися интерфейс-системами, и белый трансформер ухватился за выступающие части шлема «двойника». Но больше всего в пекле лязгающего соития тянулись друг к другу Искры. Дрифт тонко заскулил, устраиваясь под синим меха. Терлись раскаленные пластины, расходились в стороны, обнажая сверхчувствительную проводку внутри камер, тонкие черные пальцы проникали в выемки между синими сегментами, хватались за прочные края брони. Белый действовал доверчивее, импульсивнее. Искры схлестнулись, слились в едином поле, и Дрифт закричал статикой – беззвучно, истошно, записывая в архивы, как глухо рычит сине-золотой партнер, крепче сжимая объятия. Натянулись шейные приводы, откидывающие голову назад. После перезагрузки самурай сграбастал белого «двойника» под бок, вытер разлившуюся между его ног смазку, попробовал глоссой – параллельное «я» оказалось приятно-сладким на вкус. И еще оно умело делать комплименты и явственно хотело продолжения.

***

Наверное, он не хотел его отпускать. Это чувствовалось в фоне, в резко испортившемся настроении Дрифта, как только «двойник» покинул ЛостЛайт. Приборы пискнули двоичным кодом, знаменуя успешное возвращение домой.  
– Он забыл свой нож, – обрадовано воскликнул Дрифт, бросаясь к пугающему изобретению Персептора.  
– Он тебе его подарил, – безжалостно остановил друга ученый. – Тебе к нему нельзя. Устройство его мира сложнее – другие материалы, комбинации электронных кодов, атомов. Он к тебе может, а ты – нет. Упрощать конструкцию проще, чем усложнять. Дрифт, не занимайся ерундой. Тебя весь цикл Родимус ищет. Сообщения устал передавать.  
– Угу, – понуро поплелся в сторону дверей Дрифт. Теперь он знал, что загадает на день Большого Интерфейса, и пусть только Вселенная попробует не исполнить его желание. Иначе он и рыцарей найдет, и Кибертрон восстановит, и технологию трансформации усовершенствует, а потом рванет на поиски «двойника». «Втрескался по самые анализаторы! К Рэтчету что ли сходить… Он доктор, от любой дури отговорить может», – фыркнул про себя Дрифт, но завернул не в медицинский отсек, а на капитанский мостик. Если Родимуса заставить долго ждать, он начнет нервничать, обзываться и грозить отменой помилования, что само по себе не хорошо и не на пользу кармическим контурам будущего спасителя Кибертрона. «Как это иногда нелепо звучит», – подумал про себя экс-десептикон, но отмел крамольную мысль.


End file.
